


Let's Get Physical

by r0kudaime



Category: EXO (Band)
Genre: M/M, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, this is basically just size kink chansoo!!!
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-13
Updated: 2019-04-13
Packaged: 2020-01-12 12:59:32
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,562
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18447074
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/r0kudaime/pseuds/r0kudaime
Summary: Kyungsoo does pilates and has the hots for a personal trainer at his local gym. He can't believe his luck when he walks into class and finds the object of his fantasies teaching it.





	Let's Get Physical

**Author's Note:**

> hi, this is basically just pure smut. also unbeta'd because i have no patience to wait for someone to correct it for me, lmao. i try my best but pls forgive any mistakes!

There were two primary reasons that Kyungsoo went to the gym. The first one was to do the bare minimum to keep his ass round and perky, the way he liked it. As for the second reason, well... that reason had just came strolling in.

Tall, dark, and handsome, the male was a personal trainer and god, he had Kyungsoo drooling. Everything about him was big, from his height, to his muscles, all the way to his big hands that Kyungsoo couldn't help but imagine grabbing onto his ass. 

Unfortunately he couldn't do anything more than stare, the other was always busy with someone and Kyungsoo never wanted to interrupt. Or to book a session with the man, Kyungsoo wasn't _that_ dedicated to him to go through all that trouble. The gym was still his least favorite place to go, after all.

With a last longing look Kyungsoo filed in to the room where his pilates class was always held, reluctantly putting his things away. He was too busy getting set up that he didn't notice someone walking to the front of the room. It wasn't until he heard a deep voice that Kyungsoo's head shot up, eyes wide once he saw the object of his fantasies standing where his instructor usually would.

"Hey everyone! I'm Park Chanyeol, I'm going to teach the class today, Minseok couldn't make it unfortunately. I hope you'll be satisfied with me!" The tall male, _Chanyeol_ , flashed a brilliant, toothy smile before he bowed before the class.

Kyungsoo was even more smitten, if possible. A deep voice, adorable dimple, and polite personality to boot? It was more than he could have hoped for. And there was another perk, he basically had permission to blatantly stare at Chanyeol, since the man was, after all, leading the class.

And who wouldn't want to drool over those perfectly formed biceps? Or the, _dear god_ , hint of rigid abs that Kyungsoo could see through the large holes of Chanyeol's muscle tank? Kyungsoo knew, in the back of his mind, that was a bit of a douchey thing to wear. But the side that was lusting after Chanyeol was eating it up, and he couldn't stop staring, even while he was getting his mat all set up for the class.

The gears were whirring in Kyungsoo's head, as this was clearly his perfect chance to make a move on Chanyeol. He could show off how flexible he was, maybe bend over a little obnoxiously, and ask for help he didn't really need just to get the tall male to touch him and help him out. Satisfied with his plan, Kyungsoo nods to himself as he sits down, legs stretched out in front of him and bending down to grab his ankles, loosening up his muscles.

Everyone was just stretching and warming up, Kyungsoo seeing it as his first opportunity to make a move. "Chanyeol? Could I get some help over here?" Kyungsoo's voice was feigning innocence, though it was taking everything in him _not_ to ogle the way that Chanyeol was stretching his (deliciously large) arms.

Chanyeol ambled over pleasantly, towering over Kyungsoo, who made sure that his eyes were wide as he stared up at the taller male. "What can I help you with....?" He trailed off, head tilting (cutely) curiously.

"Kyungsoo," he helpfully supplied, "I'm Kyungsoo, hi. Could you help me get a deeper stretch? I really want to be loosened up more but I can't do it on my own," Kyungsoo asked, pushing his lips out just so into a small pout, gaze soft and pleading.

And was that a flash of something dark in Chanyeol's eyes? Kyungsoo hoped his mind wasn't playing tricks on him, because as soon as it was there it was gone, the taller male nodding with an enthusiastic _sure!_ before he knelt down. It didn't matter much, really, not when Kyungsoo was laid back, leg raised up so Chanyeol could grab it and place it over his shoulder.

So maybe this position wasn't the best idea, it took everything Kyungsoo had in him not to get hard right then and there. It was hard not to notice how Chanyeol was easily dwarfing Kyungsoo as he pushed forward, stretching Kyungsoo's leg as it was pressed back towards his chest. While it was doing a good job of showing off his flexibility, it was too compromising of a position and Kyungsoo could only think about them doing this with far less clothes.

Kyungsoo couldn't look away from how Chanyeol's hand gripped the front of his thigh, making it look small despite the fact that Kyungsoo was rather thick there. It brought a flush to his cheeks, and put him into a sudden panic. Kyungsoo was only wearing a pair of spandex shorts, there's no way he'd be able to hide anything if he let his mind wander too far.

"Thank you Chanyeol, I think that's enough for now. The class is going to get antsy if we don't start soon," He manages to get out without stuttering, though his cheeks were still tinged pink, and his teeth were digging into his full bottom lip.

Chanyeol sat back on his haunches, gaze obviously flickering over Kyungsoo all spread out and flushed beneath him, and he very visibly gulped. It made Kyungsoo's head dizzy with desire. "You're welcome, I'm glad I could help." And was Chanyeol's voice just a little deeper when he said that? _God_ this class was going to be pure torture.

And he was right. The class was usually torture anyway, since pilates was _hard_ , but it was even worse today because Kyungsoo absolutely could not take his attention off Chanyeol. Normally he could easily follow along, but he was so distracted by everything that was Chanyeol that he could barely focus. Kyungsoo was too caught up in staring at the taller male's arms, making bedroom eyes, and showcasing his ass to actually work out.

It didn't help that Chanyeol was clearly flexing, showing off whenever he caught Kyungsoo staring at him. Which was often, and was driving Kyungsoo absolutely insane. There were smirks constantly thrown his way, and when Chanyeol walked behind him he did such an obvious _I'm-checking-you-out_ lip bite that it took all of Kyungsoo's willpower not to beg for it right then and there.

Thankfully the hour didn't take too long to pass, and Kyungsoo lagged behind on purpose so he could be the last one left with Chanyeol. He had just taken a large swig of water when the other approached him, and Kyungsoo made a show of licking over his bottom lip, gaze raking over Chanyeol appreciatively. No use in being subtle at this point.

"Good job today, Kyungsoo. I could tell that you were working hard," Chanyeol complimented, pushing his damp fringe away from his face, clearly showing off his big hand and even bigger biceps.

"Thank you, I wanted to really impress my new teacher today. Did it work?" he asked innocently, resting his hand on his hip, head cocked curiously.

"I was impressed from the start, you're probably the most flexible person I've had the pleasure of meeting." And yeah, Kyungsoo was positive that Chanyeol's voice dropped an octave that time. How unfair.

"That was nothing, really. I could show you a lot more, if you're interested," Kyungsoo offered, feigning nonchalance, though he was sure that the desire showed clearly in his gaze, if Chanyeol's own lustful expression was anything to go by.

Chanyeol bit at his bottom lip again, blatantly eyeing Kyungsoo up and down before he nodded. "I'm definitely interested, Kyungsoo. Show me what more you've got."

An excited, pleased feeling washed over him at the agreement, cheeks flushing red and giving Kyungsoo the boost of confidence to say, "Then what are we waiting for? Let's get out of here."

Chanyeol just shot him a wolfish smirk in response.

 

 

 

 

If Chanyeol's hands had felt amazing on his thigh earlier, it was absolutely nothing compared to how they felt on his ass. 

They were in Chanyeol's apartment, it being only a block away from the gym and perfect for how impatient they both were. Currently Kyungsoo was straddling Chanyeol's lap on the couch, small hands clutching onto the taller's firm biceps while there were two large palms squeezing at his ass.

He was getting dizzy from their heated kisses, adoring the way that Chanyeol dominated it and eagerly licked into Kyungsoo's mouth, making him let out soft mewls of appreciation and desire. Kyungsoo felt tiny in Chanyeol's lap, and it only served to arouse him further, cock straining against the tight material of his spandex.

At that point Kyungsoo couldn't hold back his need, grinding his ass down against Chanyeol, gasping into the kiss when he felt the _large_ bulge pressing between his cheeks. With a gasp he breaks the kiss, trailing his lips along Chanyeol's jawline and moaning breathily against the heated skin, still grinding his ass down.

"I want you so bad, are you gonna let me play with this?" Kyungsoo slid his hand down, small fingers squeezing at the thick length through the cotton material of Chanyeol's shorts, pleased at the rough and low groan it earned him.

"Only if you're a good boy," Chanyeol replied, large palm lifting away from Kyungsoo's ass only to bring it back down in a quick smack, fingertips digging into the plump, but covered, skin.

 _This was just getting better and better._ "I'll be the best for you, promise. Now show me what all these muscles are good for." Kyungsoo squeezed at Chanyeol's cock once more, before his hand was touching and grasping at the taller's bicep again, nails digging in to show his impatience.

Chanyeol's hands squeezed at Kyungsoo's ass tighter, using his powerful thighs to easily push himself off the couch with Kyungsoo in his grasp, making the latter wrap his legs around his waist. There was a smug grin on his lips, and Kyungsoo knew his expression was dazed as he clung to the front of Chanyeol, in awe of how he was lifted as easily as if he were a doll.

"Was that a good start for you, huh?" Chanyeol's tone was light and teasing, palms sliding to grip at Kyungsoo's thighs as he started his walk from the living room and presumably to his bedroom.

"Yes, _god_ , why are you so big and strong?" Kyungsoo hadn't meant to say that out loud, but it was too late now. It seemed to stroke Chanyeol's ego though, if the tighter grip on his thighs was anything to go by.

He's not gifted with a verbal response, instead finding himself being tossed playfully onto a soft bed, bouncing lightly on the dark blue sheets. Kyungsoo watched eagerly as Chanyeol tugged off the muscle tank he was wearing, practically salivating at the ridges of hard and toned abs that were exposed to him. The desire to drag his lips and tongue over the muscles hit him so strongly that it had Kyungsoo letting out a soft and needy whine.

"Like what you see?" Chanyeol asked, obnoxiously flexing and Kyungsoo knows he's _fucked_ , because the taller is just the perfect amount of fuck boy that Kyungsoo absolutely adores.

"Oh my god, yes. Come over here," he whined, beckoning Chanyeol over before he spread out on the bed, legs parting just enough in invitation.

Chanyeol doesn't waste time, climbing onto the bed and hovering over Kyungsoo, caging the latter in and easily dwarfing his much smaller frame. Large hands slide under the loose t-shirt that Kyungsoo is wearing, rucking up the material before it's being tugged off and tossed aside, Chanyeol's gaze appreciative as it moves over Kyungsoo's exposed torso. It makes Kyungsoo flush, more from arousal than shyness, but it seems to get Chanyeol riled up even more, seeing the smaller get needy from something as simple as a look.

Impatiently, Kyungsoo's hands find the skin he so desperately wanted to touch, little fingers tracing over a defined chest until they find the dips of muscle that he had admired earlier, touching Chanyeol's abs almost reverently. It's almost a shame that he doesn't get to look as he touches, his head having tilted as Chanyeol sucked dark bruises into the pale skin of his collarbones, pulling out needy whimpers and moans from his full lips.

"You're so _cute_ , yet so sexy, Kyungsoo. It makes me want to eat you up," Chanyeol spoke against Kyungsoo's skin, forcing the smaller's hands off his abs once he started to trail his kisses lower.

Kyungsoo can't answer, can't do anything except gasp and then whine when a hot tongue drags over his sensitive nipple, fingers finding purchase in the wild locks of the male on top of him. It feels so good, drives Kyungsoo absolutely crazy with want, his nipples one of the most sensitive spots on his body, and Chanyeol was eagerly abusing the peaked skin. Kyungsoo could only grind and rut desperately against the larger male, who upon noticing it, stopped what he was doing immediately and instead placed fluttering kisses down Kyungsoo's belly.

"So needy already just from that? But we barely started," he mused, teeth sinking into the soft flesh under Kyungsoo's belly button.

If he wasn't so horny and needy, Kyungsoo would have lashed out, made a snarky remark but he was too far gone, the only thing that fell past his lips was a whiny beg of _don't stop, more please_. Thankfully, Chanyeol didn't seem like he wanted to tease too much, because the next thing Kyungsoo knew he felt the other mouthing at his aching cock through his spandex, making his back arch and a loud moan to spill out.

"Chanyeol.... please. I need more, don't tease," Kyungsoo begged, looking down through half lidded eyes, body practically trembling in need.

"Do you want me to make you feel good, Kyungsoo?" Chanyeol questioned, deep voice going straight to Kyungsoo's cock and making him nod desperately. The smirk that tugged at Chanyeol's lips had Kyungsoo whimpering, watching as large fingers hooked into the waistband of his spandex and peel them off his skin.

His cock sprang free, smearing precum against his belly and Chanyeol was visibly pleased at the sight, gaze raising to meet Kyungsoo's a moment after. "No underwear? Not surprising, how could you get your ass into these things with them on?" 

Before Kyungsoo could reply he was met with a sudden burst of chilly air, and the feeling of huge hands grabbing at his waist and bodily flipping him onto his stomach. Dazed, he clutched at the sheets, shuffling onto his knees when Chanyeol coaxed him into the position, pulling him around as if Kyungsoo was the lightest and littlest toy. That realization made him moan, Kyungsoo not even shy about just how _exposed_ he was in front of the other.

Rough, calloused palms caressed and cupped Kyungsoo's ass, squeezing into the soft skin and pulling a muted whimper out from the sensation. A vague _fuck_ reaches his ears, before Kyungsoo feels Chanyeol spreading his cheeks, a puff of hot breath ghosting over his hole and making him clench around nothing in anticipation.

"Chanyeol--" the words are cut off when Kyungsoo feels a hot, wet tongue drag over his hole, making him let out pitched moan, fingers grasping tighter onto the sheets. Chanyeol's hands stay gripped onto his ass cheeks, keeping Kyungsoo spread open as the other male laps at his rim, alternating between quick licks and sucking at the puckered skin.

Once Kyungsoo felt Chanyeol's tongue pushing into his hole he practically wailed from the pleasure, torn between grinding back and riding the other's tongue, and pulling away because he knew that if he were to cum now, he'd be gone and useless for the rest of the night. And he really, _really_ wanted to feel Chanyeol's cock in his ass.

"S-stop, oh my god. I don't want to cum yet," Kyungsoo begged, hiccuping from the overwhelming pleasure of Chanyeol's tongue working him open.

At that Chanyeol pulled away, slapping at Kyungsoo's ass affectionately before he was manhandled back into his original position. Chanyeol looked like sin, lips swollen from the attention he had lavished on Kyungsoo's hole, mouth and chin shiny with spit. Kyungsoo would drag him down for a kiss if Chanyeol wasn't in the middle of pulling out the biggest dick he had ever seen in his life.

How was that even going to _fit_? The tips of Chanyeol's fingers touched, but only barely, when he grabbed at the base, which meant that Kyungsoo's wouldn't even come close. He would need two hands, and that thought made him feel faint. He couldn't wait.

"Can I suck you off?" he asked, practically salivating with his need to have Chanyeol's cock in his mouth, fucking his throat raw.

There's a dark glint in Chanyeol's eye at the question, and Kyungsoo can just tell that he has more planned when he nods. "Of course you can, baby." The pet name making Kyungsoo whine. "But I'm gonna prep you while you suck my cock. Even though your lips are _beautiful_ I want to finish with my cock inside your pretty little hole."

Kyungsoo's face promptly turned red, a needy whimper escaping at how fucking lucky he got, hooking up with this gorgeous man who was perfect at dirty talk, too. 

He watched as Chanyeol reached into his bedside drawer, pulling out a nearly full bottle of lube before he stretched out on his back, cheekily patting his chest to gesture for Kyungsoo to move over. With a small gulp Kyungsoo sat up, shuffling over and manuerving himself to straddle Chanyeol's face, thought not lowering down. It was his first time doing it like this, admittedly Kyungsoo was still nervous.

What spurred him into movement was the feeling of Chanyeol's large palms on his hips, squeezing at the bit of fat there before tugging Kyungsoo down. Whimpering, he leaned down and grasped at Chanyeol's thick cock with one hand, fingers not even coming close to touching just as he imagined.

"God, your cock is so perfect," Kyungsoo mumbled, stroking over the heated flesh before he leaned in, giving kittenish licks to the leaking head.

He was rewarded with a deep toned groan, warm breath ghosting over his hole before Kyungsoo felt Chanyeol's tongue teasing his rim again. It made him moan, more eager to please and so Kyungsoo dragged his own tongue over Chanyeol's shaft, using his thick lips to leave sloppy kisses along the heavy cock in his hand.

Vaguely he heard the pop of a cap, but dismissed it as Kyungsoo became focused on the feeling of sliding the head of Chanyeol's cock past the seam of his lips. Already he could tell that it would make his jaw ache, lips already stretched tight as he suckled teasingly. Chanyeol groaned again, and suddenly Kyungsoo's hips jerked, feeling the lazy circling of Chanyeol's finger on his hole before it slid inside.

Kyungsoo moaned around Chanyeol's cock because holy shit? Just one of Chanyeol's fingers felt like two, maybe even three of his own. They were just so _big_ that the stretch was burning, but perfectly so. Shamelessly he ground his ass down against Chanyeol's finger, simultaneously sinking his mouth further onto the other male's cock. Already the head was hitting the back of Kyungsoo's throat and he wasn't even halfway down yet.

But he was determined to take as much of Chanyeol's cock into his mouth as he could, Kyungsoo wanted to show off how well he could take something so big no matter what hole it was in.

"Fuck, baby, you're so tight just from one finger. And your mouth is perfect," Chanyeol let out a grunt, starting to work his finger in and out of Kyungsoo's hole, causing the later to whimper from the praise, thighs trembling in pleasure.

At that Kyungsoo started to bob his head, eager to prove just how perfect his mouth could be. He worked his way down, slowly taking Chanyeol's cock in deeper, inching the length down as his throat became more relaxed. But he couldn't help from choking on the thick shaft, not when Chanyeol pushed a second finger in and started to scissor him open, surprising Kyungsoo with the sudden stretch.

Chanyeol's fingers really did feel like four of Kyungsoo's, he had never felt so stuffed full from just being fingered before. It made Kyungsoo dizzy with desire, and he sucked at Chanyeol's cock with a renewed eagerness. 

He gagged and choked on the thick shaft, forcing the entire length down his throat, tears spilling out from the effort of staying in that position. Chanyeol cursed under his breath, fingers thrusting faster in Kyungsoo's hole, brushing teasingly against his prostate with each push in.

Kyungsoo pulled off with a gasp, a string of spit connecting his lips to the head of Chanyeol's cock, a filty and wrecked moan spilling out. "Chanyeol, oh my god, fuck me _please_."

The begging seemed to ignite a fire in Chanyeol, who pulled his fingers free of Kyungsoo's hole. Big hands grab at his waist, bodily moving Kyungsoo off him and sitting up impatiently. Almost obediently Kyungsoo moves to lay on his back, head resting comfortably on the pillow as his dark gaze stayed locked on Chanyeol.

Chanyeol kneeled between Kyungsoo's spread legs, tugging the smaller male close before large hands grabbed at his thighs, pushing his legs back towards his chest. Kyungsoo's flush spread from his face to his chest, aroused and slightly embarrassed from being so spread open and on display for the other man.

"Stay like that, show me how flexible you are," Chanyeol easily commanded, making Kyungsoo instantly grab at the back of his thighs, tugging his knees to his chest easily.

Teeth dig into Kyungsoo's bottom lip in anticipation, gaze locked on the way Chanyeol's large hand was slicking up his cock with a generous amount of lube. The excess is rubbed over Kyungsoo's exposed and twitching hole, making him gasp in want. Chanyeol inched forward, one hand grabbing at Kyungsoo's hips while the other gripped his cock, teasing the thick head against the smaller's rim.

Kyungsoo held his breath as Chanyeol started to push in, nails digging into the soft skin of his thighs as he was stretched more than he had ever been before. A small, pained gasp spilled out, making Chanyeol immediately stop while he was barely halfway in.

"Don't you dare stop, fuck. _Please_ , I can take it," Kyungsoo whined, tears gathering in the corners of his eyes from the pain but also the utter pleasure of being filled so perfectly.

Chanyeol nodded, both hands gripping at Kyungsoo's thighs as he bottomed out, hips stilling, which Kyungsoo is grateful for. His breath came out in soft and short pants, adjusting to the feeling of having his hole stuffed full and stretched further than it ever has before. After a few moments of whimpering breaths he begged Chanyeol to just _move_ , which the latter did with a smug grin.

Each thrust was deep, the pace slow for now, Kyungsoo's eyes rolling to the back of his head as he was wrecked with just these teasing movements. His nails dug into his thighs, legs spreading just a bit as he begged for Chanyeol to go faster, vision blurry from the pleasurable tears that were threatening to fall.

"You feel so fucking tight around my cock, baby. You take it so well, your hole is perfect for me," Chanyeol grunted out, using his strong thighs to start fucking Kyungsoo for real, the pace getting steadily quicker.

Chanyeol's cock was big and thick enough that each push in had the head pressing right up against Kyungsoo's prostate, pulling desperate moans and whines past Kyungsoo's plush lips. He couldn't do much beside just lay there and take it, legs growing weak from how much they were trembling, and he itched to get his hands on the taller male.

So he let go of his legs, letting them fall and hook around Chanyeol's waist, small hands coming to grasp at the taller's shoulders, before sliding down and gripping tightly at the flexed biceps. The touch made Chanyeol smirk, and he fucked Kyungsoo with a renewed vigor, pace rough and fast, the bed creaking under them and the sound of their skin slapping together filling the small space of the bedroom.

Kyungsoo couldn't form any coherent words, couldn't even beg for more because of how _fucking amazing_ he felt, mind numb to anything else beside the pleasure of Chanyeol's cock fucking him open. All he could do was hold on tightly, gaze heated and full of lust as he kept his eyes on Chanyeol's face, who's expression was focused with brows knitted, sweat dripping steadily down from his temples.

It was all getting too overwhelming for Kyungsoo, who's cock was aching and leaking against his belly, neglected between them. "Chan _yeol_ , so good. Your cock is so good, fuck, touch me. Touch me please, I need you. I'm so c-close, make me cum. Can I cum?" Kyungsoo was absolutely unashamed of his babbling, voice a wreck of needy whines.

Chanyeol doesn't answer, just reaches between them and grasps at Kyungsoo's cock, large and calloused hand perfectly working over the aching flesh. Kyungsoo hiccups out a gasp, nails scratching angry red marks down Chanyeol's biceps, throwing his head back and moaning loudly.

"Fuck, you're so sexy. Cum, baby. Wanna see you cum for me," Chanyeol's tone was commanding, scratchy and deep, and it was clear that he was just as much on the edge as Kyungsoo was, thrusts getting messy and desperate.

And that was all it took, Kyungsoo practically let out a scream of Chanyeol's name, spilling out his release over the other's hand and his own stomach, body shaking from the force of his orgasm. Vaguely he heard Chanyeol curse under his breath, probably from the way that Kyungsoo's hole was clenching tight around his cock. Only a moment after Kyungsoo felt his insides fill with a pulse of hot cum, vision whiting out as it brought on another wave of pleasure.

Kyungsoo must have blacked out, because when his senses came back to him he felt empty, cum steadily dripping down his thighs and ass, a warm body breathing heavily and lying next to his own. With a whine he rolled onto his side, ignoring the growing soreness in his ass, cuddling up against Chanyeol, who readily wrapped Kyungsoo up in his strong arms.

"God, you were amazing," Chanyeol spoke lowly, pressing his lips against Kyungsoo's forehead in an affectionate kiss.

The action made Kyungsoo feel shy, and pleased, despite the fact that Chanyeol had gotten much more personal than that not even three minutes ago. "You were even better..." he mumbled, sleepy and pliant.

Chanyeol just smiled against Kyungsoo's forehead, large palm rubbing soothing circles over the smaller's back, making him drowsy. "I doubt that. Now get some rest, okay?"

Kyungsoo sleepily nodded, eyes falling shut as he nuzzled closer, letting his clingy side show to Chanyeol, despite him being basically a stranger. But it was fine, really. The last thought he had before drifting off was that he was glad he went to the gym, otherwise he would have never met Chanyeol.

**Author's Note:**

> there isn't enough fics that talk about how TINY kyungsoo is compared to chanyeol, so i had to contribute my own. hopefully it's worthy for my fellow size kink chansooists!!!!!
> 
> come find me on twitter [@KlTTYSOO](https://twitter.com/KlTTYSOO) or ask me questions on my [curiouscat](https://curiouscat.me/KlTTYSOO)!!!


End file.
